


Secret Admirer

by mjbug



Category: Kpop - Fandom, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjbug/pseuds/mjbug
Summary: Hyunjin is walking to class when she sees a beautiful sketch of her face. She wants to find out who it's from. So she does.





	Secret Admirer

There’s a lot of stuff Hyunjin had expected to see when she walked down the dorm halls at her uni.

Couples making out, people studying in the halls and invading Hyunjin’s walking space, some sticky substance on the floor that would stick on her new tennis shoes like it inevitably always did.

But she didn’t expect to see that.

“Chae!  _ Chae _ .” 

The blond girl turned around. “What? We’re going to be late for class.” 

“Shut up and come here a sec.” 

Chaewon rolled her eyes and followed Hyunjin through another hall. There, on the pinboard, was a too familiar face sketched with charcoal.

“Whoa who did you model for?” 

“Nobody. Not that I remember.” She frowned. ”but that’s me, right?” 

“Or you have a secret twin. “

The painting looked like her own face staring back at her. Whoever the artist was, they were  _ good. _

Chae laughed. 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“One of the art nerds has a crush on you.” Chaewon shoved Hyunjin slightly. “C’mon we gotta get going.” 

“Tell the teacher I’ll be there in a sec, I’m going to ask Yerim if she knows who did this.” 

She sighed. “Fine, go meet your mystery boyfriend. but don’t be too late!”

Yerim was a smiley girl Hyunjin saw at parties every now and then. She had grown a liking to Hyunjin and Chaewon so she’d excitedly talk to them when she had the chance. Hyunjin was a bit introverted and could not imagine how Yerim’s brain gears worked, but she liked talking to her. It was like a breather from what was going on on Hyunjin’s life.

She knocked at her dorm. Yerim was an art major so maybe she could help. Hyunjin didn’t have to wait three seconds before the door was opened. 

“Hyunjin! Hi.” If Yerim’s big smile and bright eyes weren’t enough, Yerim had dyed her hair pink recently. It’s like she was making it impossible for her to be ignored.

Hyunjin couldn’t relate. She didn’t think anyone in her classes noticed her. Except Chaewon, of course. And the mystery artist.

“The strangest thing just happened. I- I just saw a drawing of me down the hall? I was wondering if you knew who it was from.” 

“ _ Hi Yerim, how’s it going?”  _ Yerim stepped out of her dorm and walked down the hall. 

Hyunjin hesitated but decided Yerim was probably expecting her to follow.

“It’s been wonderful, Hyunjin. I just started seeing someone.” 

Hyunjin blinked. “Really? Who?” 

“You remember Hyejoo?” 

“The girl with the blue tips in her hair?” Hyunjin had seen her with Yerim at a party. 

“Yes.” She said. “We’re dating.” 

“Oh.” Hyunjin hadn’t expected that. “You’re-“ 

“Gay?  _ Yeah _ , you didn’t know?” 

She didn’t. 

“Oh. My. God.” She saw the sketch.

“What? You know who it is from?” 

She giggled. “I think I do.” 

“Are you telling me?”

“No.” 

_ “Yerim!” _

“I have to respect her anonymousity!”

“I don’t think that’s a word.”

_ Her _ . It’s a girl. Hyunjin had apparently made an impact in a girl. 

Or maybe Hyunjin was just a random chick the artist had seen once and decided was good enough.

But then again, the sketch was breathtaking. Hyunjin wanted to believe the artist had meant something by it.

Had meant something by living it on the pinboard for everyone to see. For  _ Hyunjin _ to see.

“You’re late for class.” Yerim walked away.

And late for class she was. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me at @melifeisrosy on twitter


End file.
